Hanna's House
' The Marin Residence ' '''Address: '''43 Turning Leaf Lane Hanna's house is across the street from Aria's house. Notes *A mysterious little girl visited the Marin house on Halloween. She also went up to Hanna's bedroom and was only seen by Ashley Marin. *The Marin household has 4 bedrooms, 2 on each floor. *Hanna's bedroom is upstairs and next to it is the guest room.. *The backdoor is in the kitchen and is mostly open. *Most of the interior is white. *There are some pictures of Hanna as a baby, on the fridge and the living room table. *Hanna and Spencer have the biggest houses among the 4 girls. *The fridge in the Marin household is mostly empty as Ashley Marin doesn't cook. *When Hanna is sitting home crying over Caleb, she is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, instead of in her room. Until Season 2, seeing Hanna's home usually just meant viewing her foyer or kitchen because they hadn't built the set for her bedroom yet. Known Residents *Hanna Marin *Ashley Marin *Tom Marin (prior to divorce) *Emily Fields (Season 2) *Regina Marin (when she visits) *Caleb Rivers (Season 1) Behind The Scenes Her house is designed to be "a nod to new Americana - picture perfect on the outside, but so much turmoil on the inside." She wanted to make it look like Ashley was responsible for the design of the home, especially the kitchen, where everything looks flawless and in place. Kamerman mentions that there was a direct note from the network to make sure the color palette for the Marin house was cooler than those for the other homes. In "Surface Tension," Emily moves in, but a pipe breaks in the guest bedroom, so Emily is to stay in Hanna's room. In this way, only one new set had to be created for this episode, since only Hanna's room was part of the plot. The childhood photos of Hanna are real pictures of Ashley Benson when she was younger. Hanna's room Hanna's room is first shown in "Surface Tension." She has feather-print wallpaper and the colour scheme is a combination of white, yellow, pink and some black. Hanna's room has a spare bed against the wall, where Emily sleeps when a pipe breaks in the guest room. Her room is the largest after Spencer's. She has a humungous closet with many stylish clothes and a large mirror for looking to see if she looks okay. Photo Gallery Hanna's kitchen.jpg|Hanna's kitchen Hanna's bathroom.jpg|Hanna's bathroom hanna's kitchen2.jpg|Hanna's mom always puts juice in pitchers. kitchen.jpg|Is that a milk carton? It says milk, but it looks like a juice container. Seems Ashley doesn't put every beverage in a pitcher. hanna's kitchn.jpg|Hanna's functional bedroom - the kitchen Normal PLL102 1114.jpg|Dining room/study table Normal 139.jpg|Hanna's shower Hanna's dining area.jpg|Apparently there is a separate dining area in Hanna's home. PLL207-00382.jpg|Hanna's bed. SMORG_0247.jpg|Hanna's kitchen SMORG_0379.jpg|Hanna's vanity SMORG_0393.jpg|Different view of Hanna's room SMORG_0395.jpg|Seating area in Hanna's room 118.jpg|Hanna's bathroom 088.jpg|Another view of Hanna's vanity Allalaaditud fail (1).jpg|Hanna and Spencer in her room Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Private Residences Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Hangouts Category:Marin Family Category:Book Location Category:Season 3